His Butler, Human
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Ciel is out for revenge on the on the person who killed his beloved butler, but what happens when the person he is honoring turns up in the village he is terrorizing? Bad summary but please check it out anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler Human**

* * *

><p><em>Love wasn't what he felt for the other demon lying next to him. It was sort of like a mutual understanding. The demon had been in the Phantomhive service for so long he had grown accustomed to his presence. That was all it was, though the younger demon knew deep down out of sorts that it was actually love he felt for the other demon.<em>

"_Sebastian, I will be by your side, until the very end."_

_A deep chuckle caused his head to shift slightly from the current position on the other male's chest._

"_I am the one that is supposed to be saying that to you, my lord."_

"_Yes well even so it is true."_

_Sebastian chuckled again. _

_Both looked so peaceful lying in the field of grass so green, sharing body heat to fend off the cold winter's air that bit at their flesh. Just because they were demons didn't mean that they would be unaffected by the cold weather. The scene was not to last though as a woman with long blond hair walked up the steep hill and stood in front of them, glaring. _

"_Why are you demons up here," she spat at them._

_Sebastian looked at her as if she had gone mad but he couldn't help the smirk that flashed across his face as he assessed that the woman was human._

"_What concern of yours is it," He snarled at the woman._

_Utterly offended, the woman began a chant that Sebastian recognized. He tried to warn Ciel but it was too late. There happy time was shattered at the sight of Sebastian's body blowing into millions of tiny pieces._

* * *

><p>Ciel jolted upright, trembling and panting harshly. He couldn't shake that image out of his head. That had happened 20 years ago and he was no closer to finding the woman that killed his butler and destroying his peaceful time than he was from looking like the 300 year old demon he is, instead of the 13 year old that looked back at him as he looked into the mirror; after thoroughly coating his face with the water from the sink he was currently standing in front of. The child eyes he had stared back at him mockingly and he would gladly change his form had it not been for the fact that Sebastian had liked him this way. Sighing, Ciel grabbed a towel off of the rack and dabbed his face dry. He'd find that woman and he didn't care if he had to destroy the whole town to do it. He knew that she was here. All his instincts as the Queens Guard dog told him that the insufferable woman was indeed in this village. All he had to do was snuff her out. His alarm wrung and he knew that it was time to go to work, after all he had been doing it countless times over the last 20 years and he didn't want to disappoint the waiting humans.<p>

Ciel took his sweet time coaxing himself in the mirror. All the hurt and pain that Sebastian's death caused rushed to his eyes and they turned a steely red in his anger. He smirked at himself in the mirror and headed out the door.

The village wasn't far and soon enough he was running through the streets full speed snatching unsuspecting people and tearing them apart as he went. By the time he had gathered about fifty people the streets were once again covered in blood and Ciel found himself proud of the fact that he was once again big man in the crowd of humans. Once he had reached the limit of people he randomly killed in a day he sat down in a chair that had been placed for him on the outskirts of the town and watched as people franticly ran for their houses, fearful that they would become the monster's next victim. Ciel chuckled at all the little people and there screaming. Ah, life was very entertaining at the moment. Laughing gleefully, Ciel announced…

"As I said this will continue until she comes out. She knows who I am talking about. Pity you cannot cast her out yourself for I have no name to go with that blond hair and pail face."

Ciel seethed at the lack of response from the towns people and sat back to scowl at them disapprovingly. Unknown to Ciel and all of the town's people, a little boy decided that he was not afraid of the monster and he wanted to see him up close. When he had a satisfying look at Ciel, he dubbed that this little boy, no younger than him could cause all this trouble.

"Hay you, why are you sitting there that is for the monster."

"Monster, huh? Is that what I am referred to in this town? A monster?"

"You're no monster. You're a little boy like me."

Ciel gave an evil cackle and his eyes flashed back to red.

"I assure you I am the monster you are referring to." With lightning speed Ciel shot from the chair and had the little boy in a death grip.

"You are a brave soul for approaching me, but now you shall die."

The child whimpered and cursed his stupidity.

"Robert! Robert! Where are you?"

The little boy turned his head to try and see the face of the voice that he heard calling out to him.

"Ah," Ciel chimed as if he had just made a great discovery, "Your name is Robert. Let's say we have a bit of fun, huh _Robert_?"

The child winced at the way Ciel said it and was shocked to find his body speed to where he had previously heard his mother's voice. Ciel looked up at the frantic woman looking for her son and laughed loud causing the woman to turn and look at him fearful that she may be his next target. Upon seeing her son caught around the throat all rational though left her and she screamed…

"Robert!"

… So loud that many of the town's people turned to look at the demon holding onto the young boys' neck.

"Now, see here Mr. Demon. Don't go picking on the little kids 'cause you can't find some old lady," a young man commented while glaring daggers at Ciel.

Thoroughly offended Ciel tightened his grip on the child's neck.

"Picking on the little kids, huh? That is it I am utterly fed up with this; I want you to give me the old lady. She should be in her forties about now. I will wait by my chair, an only lady with strawberry blond hair. You will bring them all to me and I shall remember her when I see her. When the old lady I am looking for makes her appearance I shall leave this town with her in hand, and I shall never return."

When none of the town's people moved Ciel's eyes once again flashed red and the people dashed for their homes, remembering at the last minute that Ciel was not an ordinary child.

* * *

><p>One by one the villagers lined up with ladies in their forties. One by one Ciel brushed them aside. He was about to do the same at the look of a lady with silver hair. He had wondered why they brought her to him when she clearly didn't have blond hair. He raised his hand to waive the woman and her escort off but stopped when he looked at the man next to her. His head was bowed and his eyes were down casted but he looked painfully familiar to him. Ciel jumped up from his seat, hand still secured tightly around the boys' neck as he regarded the human man in front of him.<p>

"Lift your face and look at me!"

The male frowned but lifted his head to glare at Ciel and Ciel had a sense of daja vu in more than one way. Startled at the red eyes that glared back into his sky blue ones he released the boy. The boy scrambled to his feet, and took off to his mother, who had been watching the whole scene with worry. When Robert jumped into his mothers arms she squeezed him tight before scrambling way, as to not give the monster any ideas to reclaim her son. Ciel was so shocked that he didn't hesitate to reach out a hand to the man he thought he would never see again.

"S-Sebastian?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it and understand what's going on. I got this idea out of the blue… I hope and I just had to type and post this. Please, review and the next chapter might be up tomorrow sometime. No promises though…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S. **Should I keep the Title the same or should I change it: Input appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Butler Human**

* * *

><p>The glare that the male was giving Ciel softened and he asked…<p>

"Do I know you?"

Ciel frowned not in the least bit in the mood for what he thought were the others teasing.

"Of course you do now stop playing around and let's go. All this time I have been trying to avenge your death and you are here all along."

The man in question started when his arm was forcefully grabbed and he was yanked down the road. The man yanked his arm from Ciel's grasp and glared at him.

"Listen, my name is Sebastian, yes, but I have no idea who you are."

Ciel scoffed.

"Really, none at all…?

Sebastian shook his head and Ciel frowned. He then took the time to look the man over and was even more peeved at what he saw. Sebastian was bruised. His finger prints were attached to his skin. Demons didn't bruise easily and that was when reality finally hit him. Sebastian was human. He took a staggering step backwards, tears coming to his eyes. He look away quickly though, so Sebastian, no the human with Sebastian's name, wouldn't see him cry. Sebastian made his way back to the old ladies side and was about to help her away when Ciel's voiced rang out to the crowd.

"You shall come with me, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to glare at Ciel, not once letting go of the old lady.

"I shall not," he spat vehemently.

"You shall or everyone in this town shall meet a fate far worse than death, including that old lady you're helping."

The old lady stiffened and watched as Sebastian seemed to mull it over. Fear slowly crept into his eyes and he asked tentatively…

"Would I be hurt?"

Ciel looked shocked at the question but smirked in a way that demon Sebastian would have had Ciel himself asked that question.

"No, I shall even release you when I find the old lady, or until she decides to come clean and admit that she disturbed a peaceful day with him and me even though we were not a threat at the time." Sebastian seemed to mull it over in his head before he turned to the old lady and stooped down to her level. "Grandma, I want you to go back with the town's people. I don't want to give this monster the satisfaction of killing anyone else."

His grandmother looked closed to tears, but she nodded that she understood.

"What's taking so long, do you want to bring the old lady with you?"

The old lady stiffened again and Sebastian thought it was out of pure terror.

"No, please, leave her here."

Ciel frowned at the pleading of the man that looked so like Sebastian.

"Fine," he scoffed, "Just hurry up."

Sebastian turned, kissed his grandmother on the cheek wishing her a farewell and muttering a quiet…

"Take your medicine…"

…before he turned back to face the impatient demon.

"Alright, let's go."

"I don't want these _humans_," Ciel spat the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "To know where I live. I don't need a riot and flaming torches at my door. In their anger they could forget that I come from fire and you are only _human_. I don't want you harmed just yet."

With that little tirade Ciel scooped Sebastian in his arms and took off. The town's people would surly have laughed at the sight of a thirteen year old boy carrying a full grown man had the situation been called for it.

* * *

><p>Ciel was moving so fast that Sebastian didn't see anything they were passing on the way to Ciel's house. He was trying to get a look at where the young demon was going but wound up making himself dizzy trying to keep up with the rapid motion of Ciel's pace. When Ciel finally stopped Sebastian felt sick to his stomach but he wouldn't give this <em>demon<em> the satisfaction of seeing him throw up; so he swallowed it down and let Ciel lead him into the house.

When Sebastian walked into the house his breathe caught and he stared amazedly at the sight of the mansion.

"Wow, this is where you live?"

"Yes… Sebastian," Ciel asked tentatively, "Do you really not know who I am?"

Sebastian looked at the young demon quizzically.

"No, I don't have the slightest clue who you are."

That answer deemed to deflate the young demon and Sebastian couldn't help but to feel sorry for the demon that resembled a child.

"So, why are you terrorizing my town anyway? I know it has something to do with the lady you've been searching for but…"

"I told you before. I wish to avenge you're… I mean Sebastian's death… …My Sebastian. Y-you look just like him. You have his read eyes and his smirk, his shaggy black hair, and yet you are human."

"You can tell that just by looking at me," Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Ciel smiled at the teasing, or what he just dubbed teasing.

"I bruised your arm. That's when realization dawned on me that you weren't kidding around."

Ciel sighed.

"That Lady killed Sebastian out of nowhere. She asked why we were in the park gazing at the stars. I guess she took offence to Sebastian's answer because next thing I know he's beside me in millions of tiny little pieces. I must have been in a state of shock because I don't remember her leaving but I do remember her chanting in a weird language. One I have not heard before. I also remember staring into those intense green eyes and wishing the most painful and horrible death upon her."

Sebastian thought back to his own grandmother's intense green eyes and stiffened. She had been chanting weird things at him since he was little. She told him that it would keep him looking youthful. Was she lying to him? His grandmother was also the only one with green eyes in the town. For a second Sebastian considered turning his grandmother in but the thought that she had cared for Sebastian when he had no other family to look after him stopped him from revealing the information he had gathered in such a short period of time.

"…so how long do I have to stay here?"

"I want that woman to find me. I want to rip her to into millions of tiny pieces, I want to watch her scream and beg for her life. Until then you shall stay here. Because you look like him, you are the only person in town I shall not hurt. I want to find some answers as well and in order to find answers I need that _woman_," Ciel spat.

The grandfather clock on the wall to their left chimed and Ciel glanced at the clock. His eyes widened in bewilderment when he saw that it was well past midnight. He turned back to Sebastian just in time to watch the man stifle a yawn. Again he sighed.

"There is a room upstairs to the right of the hall. You can use that for the remainder of your stay here."

Sebastian looked grateful for a split second before asking…

"Is that your room? Where will you sleep?"

Ciel chuckled at one of the many innocence of man.

"Demons do not require sleep; it is merely a luxury we sometimes indulge ourselves in."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean that there are more of you?"

Ciel all but laughed out right.

"Of all the things I told you, the fact they more demons exist has your knickers in a knot?"

Sebastian looked as if he was considering on whether or not he wanted to take offence to that statement but a yawn cut off any retort he had.

"Just go to bed."

"Wait something is itching at me," Sebastian declared.

"Oh, and what might that be," Ciel asked amused.

"I'm a prisoner aren't I? Why is it that you let me have free rein?"

"A prisoner…?"

Ciel considered his words a bit bemused by them.

"Well I suppose you are a prisoner, if that is what you wish. As to why you have free rein; I doubt that you would be able to get very far, let alone home seeing as we are no longer in Birmingham but on the outskirts of London. I have spent many years in this house and I know every back alley and emergency route so it would be pointless for you to run away. You've seen firsthand how fast I can travel and you being only human gives me a great advantage."

Sebastian scoffed and amusement flashed through Ciel's eyes at the sight. This Sebastian definitely reminded Ciel of himself when he was human.

Sebastian took a second to absorb that he was no longer in Birmingham. When he settled that with himself he decided that he didn't have a thing to say to Ciel. His spirit had already been broken when Ciel had asked him to come here. He was about to turn and head to bed but a thought struck him and he asked…

"What do I even call you; I can't very well go around calling you demon for my stay here?"

Ciel frowned…

"How rude of me, it seems that I assumed you knew who I was… I am Ciel Phantomhive son of…"

Whoa, old habits die hard.

"Never you mind, I'm Ciel. Does that satisfy you for tonight?"

Indeed it did, but rather than admitting it Sebastian just turned and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Ciel finally walked back into his house. He sniffed the air and smelled poached Salmon cooking. It had been a long time since any a smell had come from this manor and he found himself wishing that he had a human's metabolism so that he could enjoy the food he knew Sebastian was cooking. Ciel wondered to the kitchen like a child starving after a long day of playing, momentarily forgetting that he was covered in blood. It rushed back to him at the worried look Sebastian gave him. He cursed under his breath when Sebastian dropped the salmon he had been turning and rushed to his side.<p>

"You weren't in Birmingham were you? That's not the town's people's blood is it?"

"Just because you came here doesn't mean that my threat will die down. I remember twenty years ago I said I would be there promptly at teen o'clock each morning to get the old women. If she was not bound and waiting for me by the chair than I would shed blood. I believe I said I would wait a few hours for her to come to me and when no one did I would kill again. I believe I said the process would repeat until I get the old woman, did I not say that Sebastian?"

"But you said you wouldn't kill anyone as long as I came with you."

"I said no such thing. What I said was if you didn't come with me than the people in your town would meet a fate worse than death."

"So than, I came for naught…?"

"You came to save the people of your town from a fate worse than death, but you can go if you think it was for naught. I am sure your people would greatly enjoy their time in hell, or maybe I'll make a meal of them."

Sebastian grimaced but didn't argue instead he turned back to the burning frying pan and proceeded to make his salmon.

"…and here I thought that you were a polite demon," Sebastian mumbled darkly.

"Oh, I am polite. I learned from the best, though I am still a demon through and through."

Sebastian sighed his shoulders seem to slump and Ciel got the sense that Sebastian was finally deflated.

"You must really love that guy a great deal to go through all the trouble of avenging his death. To terrorize a whole town just because one woman destroyed a happy day…"

Sebastian trailed off and behind him Ciel's eyes turn a shade of blood red and he raced to Sebastian, pinning the man to the stove.

"You have no idea how it feels to have to watch as someone close to you is killed and you are powerless to stop it. You have no idea how much it hurts to be away from someone you care about because he was taken by some heartless old women who didn't give a damn that neither one of us was a threat to anyone. Don't ever babble such things to me again!"

Ciel let Sebastian drop to the kitchen floor tremors of fear coursing through his veins as he tried to regain his composure. Ciel didn't even look back to see if the man left in a quaking mess on the floor was still alive. Later he would curse his action, but right now he just didn't care. If Ciel would have cared just for a moment, he would have heard the sobs from the man in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ciel finally reappeared later that day and was surprised to see that Sebastian was still in the house. He found it amusing that Sebastian wouldn't at least try to get away from him in a humans hopes of getting back to his town.<p>

Sebastian noticed Ciel's presence when the demon sat down and opened a book that sat nonchalantly on the coffee table. Ciel noticed that Sebastian visibly stiffened when he sat but ignored that small fact. He couldn't take back what he had done so why dwell on his actions? Instead, Ciel opened his book and started flipping through the pages.

"You're wrong you know."

Successfully gaining Ciel's attention, for the boy had looked up at him puzzled, Sebastian stated.

"I had a little brother once. I can't remember much about him because I was young when he was sacrificed, or at least that was what my grandma told me, but I was there I saw what happened. He was murdered right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I know how you feel in some respects but I will never terrorize innocent people just because he is gone."

Ciel stayed quiet but only for a moment as staying quiet didn't really sit well with him.

"You, sir, are no demon. You are human and there isn't much that you can do as a human. You should just count your losses."

"…and you should count yours."

"…Why on earth would I want to do that? I have power and skill to back it up. Why do I need to fall to such a human level when I myself am no longer human?"

That statement seemed to intrigue Sebastian for he looked at Ciel with something unknown to the both of them shining in his eyes.

"You were human once," he asked and all the disbelief he felt seeped into his words.

"Yes I _was_ but no longer. I am who I am now. I haven't regretted it. Not once in the three hundred years I've been a demon, not once that is until Sebastian was taken so ruthlessly from me. Ever since that day I have regretted that I am still alive when that was not supposed to be the outcome of my life. I still wouldn't regret it if Sebastian had been here with me, my Sebastian, not some human with his name."

Sebastian frowned, anger building in his gut.

"I never asked to come here. You forced me to be here."

Ciel couldn't keep a sadistic smirk from forming on his lips. At the look of said smirk, Sebastian deflated for the second time that day and rose to his feet.

"I'm going to bed."

Sebastian promptly walked by Ciel. Ciel was going to laugh and brush this off as Sebastian throwing a temper tantrum when he caught sight of his finger print marks bruised into the back of Sebastian's neck. He did cursed himself, for he had said the man wouldn't be harmed and this was the second time he had bruised the man. Ciel hated liars and in the matter of days he had become one. Maybe having this Sebastian here with him was more harm than good, Ciel thought to himself as he resumed thumbing through his forgotten book.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Wow, I didn't think this chapter would come out as fast as it did but I hope it cleared some confusion. My next update will be soon, hopefully by Friday… …Hopefully…<p>

Don't forget to review! ^_^

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S.** No one Said anything about the title so I guess it worked well. i'm not going to change it now because I have grown fond of it... Until Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3

**His Butler, Human**

* * *

><p><em>Ciel and Sebastian rode in a carriage to a special place, or at least that is what Sebastian said when he proceeded to blind fold the boy. Every now and then Sebastian kept looking at Ciel as the boy twiddled nervously with his fingers. <em>

"_Relax, Young Master. It will be worth the wait I assure you."_

_Ciel huffed. _

"…_But is the blindfold really necessary?"_

"_It has heightened your senses, has it not? If I'm not mistaken it has made you even more anxious as well."_

_Ciel huffed again._

"_That wasn't answering my question, Sebastian."_

"_I apologize, my lord, but I do not wish to give anything away, thus the blind fold be for naught."_

"_Fine, I shall continue to play along, but you'll be sorry when I become impatient."_

_Sebastian chuckled his hand coming up to cover his mouth._

"_I doubt it will be much longer, Young Master."_

…_and just like the accurate demon he was the carriage slowly came to a halt before stopping completely. Sebastian exited the carriage, but made Sure to keep Ciel in. _

"_Just a second, Master. I want to make sure that everything is ready."_

_Ciel sighed exasperated._

"…_Fine just hurry."_

_Sebastian bowed, even though Ciel couldn't see, and shut the carriage door. Sebastian didn't take long, not really, but for Ciel it felt like an eternity. By the time Sebastian came back, which wasn't even a full minute later, Ciel wore a deep frown on his face. Sebastian opened the carriage door and smiled at the frown on Ciel's face. _

"_Oh Young Master, I didn't take too long did I," he asked humor apparent in his voice._

_When Ciel said nothing in reply Sebastian helped him out of the carriage. Sebastian led him to what appeared to be a hill top but it was surrounded with something he hoped the Young Master would love. The stopped in the center of the hill and Sebastian stepped away slightly._

"_Can you feel the breeze, Master," He asked in a sultry voice. _

_Indeed Ciel could feel the breeze. It was warm against his cheek and it wrapped around his frame like a warm blanket. He nodded once and let a relaxed sigh slips past his lips. Sebastian took that as his cue to remove the blind fold and walked behind the boy. He untied the blindfold but didn't let it ship from the young boys eyes. He wanted to see the boy's face; wanted to see the reaction of his gift to the boy. Ciel huffed when he didn't feel the blind fold immediately leave his covered eye. His patience was wearing thin and it didn't help that he could feel Sebastian walking around him. Once Sebastian stood in front of his the blind fold was swiftly removed and Ciel caught his breath. They were standing in a field of white roses. Ciel didn't know what to say._

"_S-Sebastian," even that single word caught in his throat._

_Tears prickled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was Ciel Phantomhive and tears didn't suit him. Movement caught his attention and he shift to see Sebastian kneeling in front of him, one hand crossed over his heart. He looked into his master's eyes and a serene smile formed on his lips as he stated…_

"_Happy Birthday, Young Master."_

…_and a lone tears slide down Ciel's cheek before he threw himself at Sebastian in what appeared to be a hug._

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke with the prickle of tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that of all the dreams he had to have that one decided to make its self-known. Broken sobs left the young demons mouth.<p>

"Sebastian… Sebastian."

Little did he know the human Sebastian was watching him? He was trying to determine if it was him the demon was calling for. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should go in and comfort the demon or if he should leave the demon alone. He decided on the latter and walked tentatively into the room.

"…C-Ciel?"

The demon's head shot up. His head whipped around to glare at the human Sebastian. The similarities between them made even more tears fall from the demons eyes.

"What is it," Ciel said in a voice that was calm and clearly practiced so no emotion showed through.

"A-are you alright?"

Ciel seemed to contemplate on whether or not he wanted to answer.

"I am fine," he said after a while, his words becoming a contradiction to the tears still silently rolling down his face.

"You don't look fine, Ciel."

Ciel stared at the human. He noticed the genuine concern in his eyes and scoffed.

"I miss him," he admitted and looked away from Sebastian, "When I look at you, it hurts; physically, mentally, emotionally." More tears slid down Ciel's face despite his calm demeanor. *

Sebastian walked to the demon and wrapped his arms around him. Ciel stiffened upon contact and Sebastian seemed to tense as well. Sebastian slowly relaxed when he felt Ciel relax into him.

"You smell like him, too," Ciel mumbled, nuzzling him nose in Sebastian's shirt.

"Ciel, what exactly happened?"

Ciel stiffened again and pulled away from Sebastian. His mood became somber and he turned to look out the study window.

"I can't really remember much. I know that we were celebrating. He took me too a field, there were roses all around the field. He went to pick some, we had a whole basket full to bring them back to the manor. I suggested that we take a break and we wound up lying right in the center. I could smell all the roses around us. I got bold; I wanted to be close to Sebastian for giving me such a wonderful birthday present. I finally got close enough to lie on his chest. I gathered enough courage to tell him that I will be by his side forever, when that old woman came up the hill. We were being peaceful; we didn't pay her any mind until she approached us. She asked us why we demon were lying on the hill. Sebastian replied that we weren't doing any harm. I think he must have called her an old hag or something of the sort. I remember her chanting, the language foreign to my ears. The next thing I knew Sebastian's body started to glow a dull white, and then he exploded. I stared in horror at the tiny little piece floating down to make a nice little pile at my side. I remember that I cried, I cried a lot. I begged him to come back I pleaded with him. The old woman dared laugh at me; laugh because she took the one person that I cared about away from me. I went after her blindly, really. I don't remember what happened after that, I woke up here in the manor. I was alone; I hated being along. If Sebastian was never with me; if he never decided to take me on that trip to show me those flowers, then he would be alive. We would be peaceful and your village would never have to have dealt with a demon like me."

Sebastian seemed to relax a little but he felt sorry for the young demon. He had a feeling that Ciel was leaving so many things out of that hasty explanation but he didn't press the issue. He walked over to the trembling demon and wrapped his arms around him again. When Ciel didn't stiffen or make a move to pull away Sebastian pulled him tighter.

"I- I have something to tell you. I-I don't want you to hurt her but I think that she kind of deserves it. My grandmother used to have strawberry blond hair. Her hair turned gray with age, hence the silver you saw. She is also the only one in our village that has green eyes."

"Why are you telling me this, Sebastian? Surely you don't want me to do as I planned to your grandmother?"

"I don't and I don't know why I'm telling you this but for some reason. Seeing you in pain is making me hurt inside."

Ciel considered his words and turned into his arms. Tentatively he got on his tip toes and pecked Sebastian softly on the lips. It wasn't a raging kiss or anything like that but it was enough for the time being.

"W-What was that for," Sebastian asked half in surprise half in curiosity."

"I never got to show him how much I care for him, In the month that you have been with me I see it fit that I show you some token. That was my token. I know that you have been mad at me for a while, hell I'm even surprised that you are here now. But I thank you; I just have one question to ask you…"

"And what might that be?"

Ciel seemed to think the question over in his head before he looked directly at Sebastian and asked…

"How long have you known?"

Sebastian was taken aback, but answered in stride.

"A week after I came here."

"Ah, I see. You're going to be mad again but I have to do this. I have to know what she did to him and if there is a chance that I can bring him back."

Sebastian looked upset and before he could protest, if that was even what he was going to do, Ciel was out of the house with his demon like speed and even though Sebastian knew that when he told the demon he would act on it he still cursed himself. Guilt welded in his chest and he dropped to his knees in a broken manner, tears of shame and grief leaking from his eyes in a steady stream. And even though he was crying for the guilt of giving his grandmother away, the only thing he could really think of was how Ciel had suffered by her hand. He cried more for all the pain Ciel went through in the twenty years of _his_ Sebastian's death, the Sebastian the young demon wanted; and if it were possible Sebastian would have cried harder for unconsciously he had fallen for the demon and the demon was no were near fallen for him. As all that went through Sebastian's head, he somehow managed to get on the floor, broken hearted and the not.

* * *

><p>Ciel raced through the streets to the town of Birmingham. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He spotted an older townie and yanked him up from his color. The poor old man gave a started yelp before he whimpered at the red glowing eyes of the demon that held him.<p>

"You will take me to Sebastian's grandmother," Ciel hissed menacingly before he set the old man on his feet non to gently.

The old man would have run but he remembered when the demon took Sebastian and decided not to take the demon child on. Instead he led Ciel to Sebastian's house. The paint was worn and the house look abandoned but Ciel knew that there was an occupant inside. He could smell a stench of perfume and the unique smell of old people when he walked up to the door. The man looked as if he wanted to say something but Ciel, being a Ciel, waved the man away with the luck of having his life. The man scurried away at the threat and Ciel bombarded into Sebastian's house.

"Old woman," he snarled when he spotted her sitting and knitting in a rocking chair by the fire.

"I was wondering when you would but two and two together.

"Actually I had a little help. If it wasn't for your grandson then I would be here now."

"Sebastian told you that I was the one to kill hi- uh… that useless demon those 20 years ago?"

Ciel caught the slip up and used his demon speed to run up on the old woman. He yanked her by her neck and lifted her in the air. The woman started to chant…

_"Provienen de la energía dentro de mí y me proteja de esta criatura humilde._"1

Ciel flinched as some unknown for threw him back and away from the old woman. With a growl, and his demon's speed, he had the woman bound and gagged all the while fighting off her shadow minions. When he smelled smoke and heard the beating at the door Ciel decided that it was time to go. Who knew what the townies would do in the hopes of protecting this ungodly woman. He scooped the woman up, her protesting screams dying in her throat and took off back to the manor. He old paused long enough to see the townies through flaming torches onto the house before he took off again.

* * *

><p>"You useless old woman," Sebastian heard and ran down the steps to investigate the source of all the yelling.<p>

"Grandmother," he shouted causing both Ciel and the old woman to look at him.

Sebastian made a move to untie her but a growl from Ciel made him stop in his tracks.

"You touch her and I tie you up," He growled vehemently.

Sebastian decided that it was best not to see the young demon angry and to keep his slate clean. He remembered what happened the last time he made him angry and rubbed at the prints that were still on the back of his neck.

Satisfied that Ciel wouldn't try to hurt the old woman he ripped the tape from her mouth and growled,

"What do you mean He told me that I killed him? That is what you were going to say wasn't it?"

The woman looked to Sebastian, seemingly fearful and refused to answer.

"Answer mw you useless old had!"

"…_Venga y se lleve lo de este lugar, así que puede ser…"_2

Sebastian screamed loudly when his grandmother started to chant interrupting her conversation and causing her to stare at him in shock.

"You don't want me to make him leave?"

Ciel backhanded her. Of all the nerve to talk about him like me wasn't there.

"No I don't I want you to answer his questions."

The woman looked like a bear being attacked by a vicious lion who was inviting his partner to help in the struggle.

"Answer me," Ciel growled again.

"Anything but that," the old woman pleaded, not making eye contact with Ciel or Sebastian.

"Then answer this, what have you done to Sebastian?"

The woman looked nervously from Sebastian to Ciel before she gave a defeated sigh. Her lips curled into a smile and she cackled…

"Why monster, I have done nothing to him, for he stands right in front of you."

Ciel growled and backhanded the woman again, this time it was so hard that she spat blood from her mouth.

"Don't toy with me woman!"

The woman cackled again and the corners of her mouth curled into an evil smile.

"The demon you seek has been with you for a month," the woman stated plainly before Ciel's head whipped to Sebastian's in disbelief.

"This is not _my _Sebastian. He is human stop toying with me."

"Sebastian do you remember those chants I told you would keep you youthful?"

Sebastian nodded.

"They were to suppress your demon's abilities and to give you false memories of your time growing up in Birmingham."

Sebastian face screwed up in rage before he turned to the old woman.

"Do you mean to tell me that 20 years of my life have been a lie, that I am in all actuality Ciel's demon butler; and you are not my grandmother?"

"Yes," was the simple answer?

"Sebastian turned away from her before he uttered…

"Why? Why did you do this? Why me? What was the purpose?"

The woman looked at him and stated simply…

"…Because I could."

Ciel growled before yanking the old woman by the hair to face him.

"How do I get my Sebastian back?"

"You have to say the spell," she said through the pain of having her neck twisted roughly.

"Then say it old woman and maybe I shall consider sparing your life," Ciel growled darkly.

The woman seemed to consider this and decided that maybe the young demon would have mercy once he had his companion back.

_"Te libero de su asimiento volver a ser quienes estaban destinados a ser…"_3

Just after the word left her lips, Sebastian's head started to pound and a blinding white light enveloped him as he slumped to the floor…

**To be continued**…

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, another chapter. And the story is drawing to a close… Do you think I should have mercy on the old woman or should I have one of our favorite 'men', finish her off? Brownie points to all who know who the old woman is in this story, her name will be revealed in the next and final chapter. That's right you all read correct. The next chapter is the last one… Please review…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

* * *

><p>1 For those who don't know, this is Spanish and it means, "Come, from the power within myself, and protect me from this lowly creature." I wanted Elizabeth's language to be in Hebrew and the only thing that I could find online was symbols and I didn't want to confuse you, or me. Then I tried Latin and it wouldn't come up so Spanish is the next best thing. It might be roughly translated so sorry for that…<p>

2 Probably roughly translated, "Please come and take him from this place so i may be…" -

3 …"I release you from your hold, go back to being who you were meant to be…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: Might be slightly gory…

**His Butler, Human**

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke to a light pounding in his skull. He wasn't sure what happened but he knew that he was in the manor. A though struck him as he sat up, albeit slowly. Why was he lying down? It looked like it was in the middle of the afternoon and he never used to indulge himself while on duty. He also could figure out where that insufferable headache had come from. With practices ease, Sebastian hoisted himself up off the bed. He stumbled a bit, regaining his balance and shaking off the cobwebs that seemed to be clouding his brain. What had he been doing? He assessed the situation. He had a headache and he was slightly nauseous, but how he couldn't remember consuming anything alcoholic. As a matter of fact, he couldn't quite remember anything in his foggy state. It was only when he realized this that he also noticed that he was in Ciel's room. He looked over at the plush bed in disbelief. Why couldn't he remember what happened yesterday, or the day before? The last thing he remembered was gathering things for Ciel's surprise. He decided that standing around that room wouldn't get him the answers he wanted so he turned on his heel and headed to the door. When he ascended the stairs he could hear what sounded like bickering he followed the sound the dining room and stopped dead in his tracts in shock.<p>

"Old had…"

"Brat…"

Ciel scowled and glared daggers at the woman.

"All I want to know is what you did to Sebastian."

Sebastian started. He wondered why Ciel hadn't yet sensed that he was in the room; and why he was talking, more like arguing, with a human woman about him. He was going to clear his throat and alert them to his presence but the woman started to speak vehemently.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you brat. You have your precious butler back so now release me as you promised."

A sadistic chuckle left Ciel's lips and the woman had the decency to recoil.

"I never said that I would let you go," he said with complete cruelty in his voice as he glared at the woman.

"B-but I gave him back," the woman seemed to plead causing Ciel to laugh hard and cruel.

"Shut up," he said abruptly all laughter dying in his voice, "This is the last time I am going to ask you. What have you done to Sebastian?"

Sebastian was lost and he wanted answers. Surely Ciel must have been mistaken for he was right behind him. He decided that keeping quite wasn't getting him anywhere. He cleared his throat and, before anyone turned to look at him fully, stated…

"What in the world is going on here?"

Ciel's head whipped around and he stared at Sebastian. Disappointment seemed to emanate from him but he made no move show it.

"You're awake? How do you feel?"

Sebastian studied Ciel, taking in the horrid cloths he wore and checking him for injury for surely there had to be a fight for him to have been unconscious in the master's room.

"Other than the splitting headache, I feel fine, Young Master."

Surprise clearly crossed Ciel's face and he stared open mouthed at Sebastian.

"W-what did you call me?"

Sebastian looked surprised for the briefest of moments before he answered…

"Young Master? It is what I always call you is it not? Does it suddenly displease you?"

"N-no I j… I just didn't expect it to come from your mouth."

"Why ever not; it always comes from my mouth, _Young Master,_"Sebastian emphasized.

Sebastian looked on in shock as silent tears slowly poured down Ciel's cheeks and he adapted a smirk.

"…and you're now showing weakness in front of me too," Sebastian teased and Ciel's head shot to up.

They're eyes locked and Ciel glared into Sebastian's.

"Shut up," he managed to say full of the pride and arrogance of the earl he once was before his pride crumbled and he flung his arms around a very surprised Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and tried to judge what had caused this reaction in him before he hesitantly encircled Ciel with a hug of his own.

"This is unlike you my lord. Is there something wrong?"

Ciel seemed to stiffen and he gently pulled away from Sebastian to glare at the old woman tied up in the corner.

"Ah, this is what you did, how very disappointing. I thought that you might do something like this but I must say that I didn't think you had the guts. Not only did you take his memory of the last twenty years away you also kept him human. How very spiteful of you. Now, you shall return his true nature or things will get really ugly for you."

Sebastian stared in shock at Ciel, not only by his words but by the dark aura starting to surround the boy. Against his better judgment, Sebastian took a hesitant step back upon the way Ciel know looked. He knew that Ciel was a demon, but he remember Ciel as still being a fledgling. Never did he thing that Ciel could have power to rival his own. He smirked proudly 10 seconds. Ciel was no longer a child, no longer a fledgling, he was a full demon now and Sebastian was proud. A though struck him when he saw the old woman cowering in the corner and he boldly stepped in front of the angry young demon.

"Young Master if I may?"

The aura around Ciel shifted and he was once again how Sebastian remembered him. He looked at Sebastian for a moment before giving him consent to speak.

"What do you mean 'kept him human'?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian wonderingly.

"Have you not felt it yet?"

"Felt what master?"

"The human body you now possess?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel as if he lost him mind and knelt down to stare at the boy in the eye.

"I am a demon, Young Master."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, a pitying expression on his face before he stated…

"You are human Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't know what to make of his master's behavior.

"There is only one human in this room master," he stated and to prove his point he shot across the room with his inhuman speed.

Ciel stared at him in shock for a moment before turning angrily to the old woman.

"Explain," he bit out.

"T-The potion I gave him when I first started to house him is the cause of it. It used to be that it would wear off by the end of the day and he used to break a great deal of things because of it so I made it stronger. He was to get another dosage in three days, that is when the potion will wear off and you shall be able to sense his demonic presence."

Ciel seemed to consider this and decided to accept it though he still bit out…

"Is there any more surprises I should know about before you die?"

Sebastian stared at his master in shock. Surely Ciel wouldn't kill this pathetic old woman but when the woman snarled…

"You wouldn't dare…," Sebastian seemed to reconsider.

Ciel started to laugh evilly, his dark aura reforming with his menacing laughter. Sebastian stared for a moment before he spoke.

"What was it that she has done, master? What are you so intent on killing her?"

"She took you away, Sebastian," Ciel stated simply.

Sebastian was confused but he answered with…

"No, I believe I am right here."

Ciel snorted in anger but realized that his Sebastian, he marveled at that thought having expected to never to be able to say that again, didn't know what happened.

"Oh, I forgot. You do not remember that day. Not like I do."

Ciel sighed.

"To make a long story short; you gave me a present, you took me to a field of white flowers and we laid lazily in it for hours. It was your birthday present to me, Sebastian. Tell me you remember that."

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, that was my plan for you for your birthday but I don't really remember going."

"Well we did do and I thanked you. We laid there together, I was truly happy. This _woman_," he spat as if it left a horrible taste in his mouth, "decided that just because she could she would ruin our happy time. I watched you blow up. I watched as the millions of tiny pieces that used to be your body floated down beside me and rested in a pile. I watched as the top half of the pile blew away in the wind. That was twenty years ago Sebastian, and I have been trying to avenge you ever since. She got away that night but she will not get away from me this time. I shall kill her and cover the walls with her blood. Though I'm debating on whether or not I want to make it painful."

Sebastian considered this and looked at Ciel. He strained to remember and just as he was about to give up his efforts a fragment of a memory flashed through his mind.

_The woman with strawberry blond curls started chanting. He knew what the chant was and he tried to warn Ciel but it was too late, he felt his body get hot and he started too tingle. The last thing he saw was Ciel blank, shocked, expression before his world was shrouded in shadow._

Sebastian grunted; coming back to reality and clutched his head. His headache flared once again and he couldn't really thing straight. Before he could regain his composure memories flooded his mind and he could do nothing but clutch at his head in wonder. Ciel stared at him for a while; not sure how to react now that his demon Sebastian was now in pain. He finally decided that he should at least see if he was alright and he started to slowly walk to Sebastian. Sebastian was in the middle of a memory. It died down and when Ciel got close enough and before the young demon could react he found himself pressed into a warm body, equally warm lips pressed to his. For a moment Ciel was surprised and he was tense but gradually his body started to relax and he hugged the demon closer to him; wanting to feel more of him. The old woman blushed and looked away ashamed. It was clear that each cared for the other a great deal and only now did she feel guilty for splitting them up, but she would be damned if she told them that, or if she let Ciel take her life without a fight. She decided the best time to act had to be now while both demons were distracted and she started chant….

"_Escucha mis palabras, escucha mi voz ..._"1

Sebastian and Ciel ripped their lips apart and looked at the woman chanting on the floor. The woman's eyes had fallen closed and she continued to chant…

"_Espíritus del otro lado ..._"2

Sebastian stared at the woman in horror and didn't even realize when Ciel left his side. Before Sebastian or even the old woman could blink, she was perfectly gagged cutting off her chant. When she realized that she could no longer speak her eyes snapped open and she stared into glowing crimson eyes. She shuddered involuntarily. A scream died around the gag in her mouth as her arm was ripped none too gently from its socked and Ciel stared at her shaking body in satisfaction. He brought the severed limp up to his lips and licked some of the blood off. It tasted sweet with just a bit of corruption form the pain she no doubt was experiencing on her right side. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks and she stared wide eyed at the demon. Ciel smirked at her and turned to Sebastian.

"It appears that she still had some fight in her. She tastes sweet but when I am done with her she will taste like torture. Want to have at her," he asked and took another sample of her blood before throwing the useless limb at the wall behind him carelessly.

Sebastian's eyes flashed red for a moment before he was across the room holding onto the old woman's severed left leg. The woman screamed, not from pain but from surprise at the sight of another one of her useless limbs. For a moment she thought it was someone else's until the pain crept up her waist and assaulted her. Sebastian took a sample of his own of the woman's blood and cringed.

"That was not what one would expect from a sorcerer."

The woman shook her head in denial and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"…A Wicca, then?"

The woman nodded and Sebastian let out a hearty chuckle before he turned to Sebastian.

"Well, I guess my assumption that day had been wrong," He said turning to Ciel and watching as the boy's eyes widened in realization.

"You remember?"

"I do," Sebastian stated with a genuine smile on his face.

The woman made a gurgling noise and broke the trance that the two seemed to be in. Ciel frowned at the woman, who unconsciously ruined something else that was precious and tore at her ear. It peeled off slowly, like dry glue on a person's hands, before Ciel held it up triumphantly. The woman screeched and her body went limp. Ciel tsked, tossing the right ear to the side and heading to the kitchen muttering…

"Passing out, we can't have that now can we?"

Sebastian chuckled before turning to the woman and watching as her blood painted the carpet red. He laughed sadistically when Ciel returned with a picture of water and snorted when the water was dumped over the unconscious woman's head. The woman awoke sputtering and gasping for breath. For a moment she thought that she was drowning and sighed in relief when she realized that it was only water. He vision was still a bit hazy but it was gradually clearing. When it cleared she suddenly wished that she actually was drowning.

"Mph," the old woman chocked out and watched as the two demons laughed giddily at her.

"I surely hope that you are not pleading for your life," Ciel stated eyes flaring with an intense red.

"That would be unsightly for a Wicca," Sebastian chimed.

Tears rolled down the old ladies cheeks and she stared at her tormentors.

"What should go next Sebastian her eye or her tongue?"

The old woman's eyes widened.

"Hmm, I think her tongue would be great."

"…and why is that?"

"Well for one you could imagine that it is Alois Tracy. His contract was on his tongue if I am not mistaken."

Ciel hummed his approval before flashing the woman a sadistic smile.

"…and what do you think," he asked as if he was in a conference.

The woman shock her head frantically, not caring that her head was beginning to pound from the exertion; or that she was beginning to get rather woozy from the blood loss.

"You don't think I should take anything else?"

Again the woman shook her head and Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Do you hear that? She doesn't want anything else to go."

Both men laughed and the woman frowned, aggravated by their humor. There was nothing to laugh at.

"Pity, this shall be so much fun then. I don't think I shall remove you gag to rip out your tongue though; I don't want to give you the chance to get away. I think your eye would be better. Sebastian," He said turning to the older demon, "Would you like to do the honors?"

A smile curled at the corners of his lips before he bowed, bringing his fist to rest over his heart and gave Ciel one of his trade mark bows.

"My pleasure, my lord…"

Sebastian knelt in front of the woman and she instinctively shut her eyes.

Sebastian mock pouted.

"Aw, you're no fun," he chuckled at himself before he went completely serious; "I would open those eyes if I were you. I wouldn't want to take your lid too."

When the woman appeared that she wasn't going to open her eyes Sebastian tsked and drove his thumb nail straight through the lid and pierced the old woman's eye. The woman screamed and made to pull away. Sebastian let her when he was sure that her eye would come off if she pulled back to hard. The woman did just that, she pulled back too hard and her eye popped free of its socket, the lid coming with it. A scream tore through the woman's throat; muffled by the gag and she slumped, passing out yet again.

Ciel tsked and Sebastian chuckled.

"What shall we do master?"

Ciel seemed to contemplate before walking over to the woman and slapping her harder than he intended. When the woman didn't budge Ciel laughed. He reached out, a hand on either side of her head. He grasped her head in his hands, lifted her slightly, and twisted. A cracking sound was heard before Ciel dropped the woman unceremoniously to the ground. He walked away from the now lifeless body. He smirked at the thought of her laying there; head twisted the entire way to the corner wall.

"How gruesome master, you broke her neck."

"Yes, well I though in death she shall feel no pain. The wasn't really a use for waking her and it would have been great to hear her scream while I pilled that slick tongue from its hold, but I know how fast her chants can get and I don't want a repeat of that night."

A thought seemed to strike him and he turned fully to Sebastian.

"Do you really remember the last twenty years?"

"I remember what is important," Sebastian stated and grabbed his master by the chin, "My favorite memory is where you tell me you never really got to tell me how much you cared for me.

A cherry red blush crept up Ciel's cheeks and he looked at Sebastian. Said demon was looking at him expectantly and Ciel swallowed thickly. He moved closer to Sebastian, a war in his head. Did he really want Sebastian to know what he truly felt for him? Was it worth it after all this time? The war in his head died down when he meat Sebastian gaze. A fleeting thought of 'should I tell him' passed through Ciel's mind as he pulled his renewed butler down and their lips locked in a searing kiss. When they pulled apart Ciel breathed out…

"I love you, Sebastian."

Said demon smiled a happy smile and pulled Ciel closer. He stated…

"I love you too, _Ciel_ with conviction before pulling the demon in for another searing kiss. The last fleeting thought on Ciel's behalf was…

'I'm so glad to have him back.'

**The End**

* * *

><p>There you have it; the final chapter. So how was it? Any question? Comments? Criticism? Don't be shy; lay them on me; Lol.<p>

Did anyone else cry at the ending? I hope no one was eating; I made my own stomach turn. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feed the author ^_-

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

Oh, I forgot, if there are any other pairings you would like to see me do; or anything in general. Let me know... ^_^

* * *

><p>1 Escucha mis palabras, escucha mi voz… Hear my words, hear my cry…<p>

2 Espíritus del otro lado ... Spirits from the other side…


End file.
